Iron Man: A Legacy Left Behind
by Mystica Prime
Summary: Tony Stark became known as "Iron Man" throughout the states. Stark Industries was the worlds leading weapons company in the world and still is. Tony had everything, including a beautiful wife. But theres a piece of him he didn't know...his daughter...
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1: And so it begins….

"But Mom!! I see him on TV everyday!!" I argued. "Why should I go see him?!"

Christine looked at me, my long black hair, glistening brown eyes and stubborn personality.

"Honey, I know you don't want to, but you need to give him a chance." She says to me.

"I could care less if he was an overly protective bozo!! I don't need to give him a chance!!" I said, turning my back on my mom. I heard her sigh and mutter something. From what it sounded like, it was "You're just like him….". Once she was out of earshot, I sighed and walked over to the large window of the living room. Lost in my thoughts, I separated the front of my black halter top and looked at the bright blue light coming from my chest. It was an ARC reactor. I've had it since I was a baby….on it was the "Stark Industries" insignia. When I was born, my heart wasn't really a heart at all…it was one of the four chambers. No one knew why it was like that, but what I know is that my mom had called Stark and told him she needed one of his ARC reactors. He questioned her, but gave it to her anyways (free of charge…..which is kinda creepy).

"Rei….hon, are you ready?" mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You're coming with me, right?"

"Sadly, no. Tony's jet is waiting at the airport and….."

_PAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (me talking)_

Woah, Woah, Woah…..back up just a bit. Ok…..so the deal here is that my dad's a famous freak, right? And now, after 18 years, my mom actually wants me to live with him and get to know him better. Those of you who have seen him on TV know who he is and that he's got a brainy head on his shoulders. Ever heard of the "Jericho Missile"???? Yeah, I thought so….I know what you're thinking… "Oh my Gosh….she can't be his kid, can she?" Well, it's a news flash for me too!! That's right….I'm Tony Stark's daughter. Hi, I'm Reianna Faith (and before you dyslex it, its pronounced RAY-ana…but my friends call me Rugby). Remember that "little affair" that Tony had with Everhart, the reporter? Yup, Christine Everhart is my mom. Apparently, I was some sort of accident. But anywho, Tony didn't even know I existed until a year ago. We ran into each other (literally) one fateful afternoon. I was home for the holidays and I found myself running from a city gang and Tony was running from some paparazzi. While hiding out behind a nearby dumpster, I got to talk to Tony for a bit and I told him who my mom was (He asked!! It wasn't me being random!!). He grew pale after I said her name and then left the alley, and I sat there totally dumbfounded (You would think I would know he's my dad, considering I graduate from Yale University in a year). So I went home to talk to my mom about it and she told me the whooooole story. So now, I'm going to live with Mr. Brainiac for the summer before going back to college. This is gonna get reeeeeeealy interesting…….

_PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I walked outside with 2 large dufflebags and threw them in the trunk of my 2010 Camaro. I closed the trunk and looked down at the license plate….. "BUMBLBEE" is what it read. I smiled and laughed a bit….why did I get that plate? Because I was a Transformers freak at the time. Mom walked soon walked out of the house with another bag.

"Mom, I already have my things packed in those other two. Why do I need another?" I asked, pointing to the trunk

"It has a few more shirts, jeans, and other things that you are gonna need. I also put your sketching journal in there."

"Mom! I don't want Tony to see those!" I whined. She gave me "the look" (please don't ask) and I shut my mouth. I went over and hugged her and said goodbye. I then got in my car and started the engine.

"Bye Rei!!! Please try to get along with your father!!" mom shouted as I rolled out of the long driveway. I rolled my eyes and I was on my way to the airport, just knowing Tony would hate me. Why? I still remember his reaction in the alley last year. I got onto the highway sooner than I wanted, then popped in my Kelly Clarkson CD and began to play "Breakaway". In an attempt to clear my head of Mr. Tony Stark, I began to sing with the CD.

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd stare out my window**

**Dreamin of could be**

**And If I'd end up happy**

**I would pray**

**Tryin not to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd pray**

**I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my Wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**I'll make wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And Breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget **

**All the ones that I love**

**I'll take risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And Breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane**

**Far away**

**And Breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings **

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll what it takes till I touch the sky**

**I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And Breakaway**

**Out of the Darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget **

**All the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change **

**And Breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swingin 'round revolvin doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**

**But, gotta keep movin on**

**movin on**

**Fly away**

**Breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings **

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though its not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I Gotta Take a Risk**

**Take a Chance **

**Make a Change**

**And Breakaway**

**Out of Darkness and into the sun**

**But I wont forget**

**The place I come from**

**I Gotta Take a Risk**

**Take a Chance **

**Make a Change**

**And Breakaway **

**And Breakaway!**

**Breakaway….**

Still keep my eyes on the road, I got so absorbed into the song that I almost missed my turn onto the freeway. Quickly turning on my right blinker, I made the sharp turn (and got a whole bunch of people ticked at me in the process) and got on to the on-ramp. I'd been driving for nearly 30 minutes and I was already feeling irritated. Why? Even though I loved driving my "Bumblebee", I wanted to get up and move. But I knew that if I didn't get to the airport on time, Mom would have my hide. The city's airport wasn't fair from where I lived, but I wished it was farther. I hated Tony….and yet he was my father. As much as I wanted to deny, I just couldn't. Looking over to right side of the road, I saw my exit was coming up and I groaned. I REALLY didn't want to go to the airport and ride in…HIS jet. And then, almost as if it was a miracle, my cell phone rang (with Breakaway as my ring tone!) and my boyfriend's name came up on the caller ID.

"Hi Mike! How's it goin?"

"_**Hey Sunshine! I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering what's on your agenda for tonight."**_

"Aw, shucks. I can't do anything tonight, hon. Because, as we speak, I'm driving to an airport. I'm spending the summer with my father."

"_**Dang…I was gonna take you to Olive Garden. And since when does your father care about you? He ditched your mom and you, as I recall."**_

"He doesn't care, Michael Stane! It was my mom's idea!! And ditz-brain is just going along with it!!!"

"_**Hey, no need to snap like that. I'm just stating the facts."**_

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just not looking forward to this."

"_**I can tell. Well, let me know when you're coming back to Yale, Sunshine. I miss you"**_

"I miss you too, Mike. Oh, crap. There's my exit, I gotta go."

"_**Love you, Sunshine!"**_

"Love you too. Bye." And then I hung up. The airport was just around the corner, and Tony's jet would be waiting for me. I took a left turn and pulled in to the parking lot of the Sunset View Airport.

"Can I help you, ma'me?" says a woman at check in box.

"Yeah, there's a flight reserved for Reianna Faith Stark. I'd like to pass through so can get to my father's jet." I reply, trying to sound as nice as possible. The blonde woman gave me a surprised look. _"Figures......she doesn't believe my last name is Stark…"_

"Do you have a flight pass, Ms. Stark?" she asked. Her response surprised me, but I pulled out my pass (which my mother provided) and showed it to her. She took it, looked it over, and handed it back. I said thanks and proceeded threw the newly opened gate. I figured Tony would probably have sent one of his smaller jets to come get me……..but I was wrong. I got around the corner of the hangar to see that Mr. Brainiac had sent the biggest jet I had ever seen in my life. There was a stairway leading up to the entrance, and a man standing at the top. I pulled my Camaro up as close as could (which, from the driver's side, was only a few steps).

"So are you the flight attendant?" I asked the man as he came down the stairway.

"Nope, better than that, I'm Tony's best friend. Names Rhodey." He says, grabbing my bags from the trunk. I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the bags back.

"I think I can carry my own bags, Rhodey." I say, attitude lacing my voice. I quickly ascended the stairway with Rhodey close behind. I heard him mumble something, but I didn't catch it all. I got inside the jet, and I nearly fainted. There was a High-Def, Plasma screen TV, a large hot tub right underneath it, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and the biggest (and most comfy) bed I had seen in my life. I stood there with my mouth gaping…..Tony sent this?! For me?! I heard Rhodey snicker behind me.

"Rhodey? Did Tony really send this for me? Or is this some kind of mistake?" I asked, flopping down onto the bed.

"Nope, No mistake. Tony told me directly that he wanted the biggest jet sent for you, Ms. Stark."

"Call me Rugby. Are you positive he didn't say smallest jet?" I questioned. Rhodey chuckled and his attempt to stay composed went down the drain.

"I'm positive, Rugby." He replies "Hey Jimmy! Take us up!" he calls to the pilot. I laid back down on the bed. I was flying from the North-Eastern corner of Nevada to Malibu, California.

"Hey Rhodey?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming. This would be really hard if I didn't have someone here."

"No problem. It's an honor to be with Tony's daughter." Rhodey's eyes sparkled with joy and pride. Not only was an Air Force Captain, he was a great friend. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as I felt the plane move forward and take off. I was going to see my father…..a part of me wanted to, but the other didn't want anything to do with him. Which side do I buy?


	2. Rough Start

Chapter 2: Rough Start

"Hey…wake up." A gentle voice said. I opened my eyes to see a brown figure hovering over me. "We're here". I blinked and cleared my vision….the figure was Rhodey.

"Already? How long has it been?" I asked with a groan.

"It's been 6 hours, Rugby. We've just landed in Malibu."

"6 hours? Jeepers….Was I asleep the whole time?"

"Yes you were. Do you want to get your car from the back?" Rhodey asked as he grabbed my bags.

"Sure." I got off the bed and headed for the back of the plane where my "Bumblebee" was. It didn't take long, but I smiled when I saw my Camaro. "Hey handsome, did you miss me?" I whispered, not wanted anyone to hear me take to my car." Luckily, the attendants left the keys in the ignition. I got inside and started the engine. It roared to life in an instant, almost as if it was excited to be driven. _"Wow….talk about roar, Bee." _I thought, hearing the engine rumble inside the plane. The engine seemed so much louder in the large space where my car was kept. Sunlight burst through an opening as a ramp came down to let my car out. I felt evil for a moment as I decided to give everyone outside a scare. Not even a second after the ramp was fully down, I stepped on the gas and sped out of the plane, making a tailspin afterwards.

"Reianna!!! What was that all about?! Are you alright?!" Rhodey exclaimed, coming to the open window.

"I'm fine, Rhodey." I say, reaching out the window and patting his cheek. "Now Jump in, and show me where Tony lives before I get lost." And then that's what he did after putting my bags in the trunk. Before he could say "Go", I stepped on the gas and left airport.

_-Tony's POV-_

"Jarvis, bring up the expanded view"

"_**Yes sir. The additions to the suit are coming along nicely."**_

"Don't be a suck up, Jarvis." You would think that my robotic creation would be a little bit smarter than that. I sit here in my workshop, fixing the dents and improving my….What would you call it? A suit? A Uniform? We'll just call it a suit. Being known as Iron Man has been pretty exciting, but the only down side is that the suit gets dinged up easily.

"Tony? Isn't your daughter coming today?" says my favorite voice over the intercom.

"Yes Pepper. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you going to shower? Or at least put on some decent clothing?"

I sighed and shook my head. I loved having Pepper as my wife, even if she did nag….just a little. She had a point about the clothing though. I was covered in sweat and grease.

"She's not the president, Peppy. Why would I need to dress up?"

"Tony Stark! Don't make me drag you to the shower! She'll be here in an hour."

"Alright, I'm coming. Love you Pepper." And I ended the call. "Jarvis, save the progress. I have to go get ready. Have Pepper get some clean jeans and a t-shirt for me."

"_**Sir, I did hear Mrs. Stark say "decent clothing". Perhaps she meant black pants and a dress shirt."**_

"Just do it, Jarvis. I'm nervous about this as it is. Sudden happening, you know.

"_**Yes, Sir." **_

And that was that. Who knew that Christine would have ended up pregnant from the….the affair (or whatever you want to call it). I can't imagine how the girl felt when I walked away from her that day. Hard to believe it was a year ago. I guess that goes to show you how times flies. I head upstairs to the shower…..the only thought on my mind? That's if my daughter will like me……I guess I'll find out soon.

_-Reianna's POV-_

**There is no one like you!  
****There has never, ever, been anyone like you!  
****You! You! You! You! You! You! You! You!  
****There is no one like you! There has never been anyone like you!  
****There is no one like you! There has never been anyone like you!  
****There is No One like our God!!! Yeah!!**

I sang loud and obnoxiously with my favorite radio station (91.7 K-LOVE!!!) as one of the greatest songs ever written played. It was "There is no one like You" by The David Crowder Band. As the song had ended, I looked over at Rhodey. Mr. Air Force Captain had an annoyed look on his face, so I guessed he didn't like my singing.

"Aw, Rhodey! Lighten up!" I say with a smirk. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No, Reianna. It's just the volume of the music. I think I'm going deaf." He says. I smirk again and teasingly reach for the volume control. Rhodey quickly reached over the gently grabbed my wrist. I look away from the road only for a moment to see that his eyes were quite literally pleading me not to turn up the volume anymore.

"Ooooh, touchy touchy, Rhodey." I joked. He let go of my wrist and then shook his head. I could only guess what was going through his head….. "She's just like him."

"Turn Left here. Tony's driveway is on the right." Rhodey says. I turned on my blinker and made the turn. I continued down the road as I turned off the radio and looked for a large house. There wasn't much, other than hills and a blue sky……and a long concrete driveway. One could only assume that the driveway was Tony's. So I pulled in and, lone behold, there was his extremely large house…..with a giant hole in the roof. I stopped close to what looked like a garage door. I frowned and moaned. Did I really have to do this? Of course I did……otherwise mom would kill me. In fact, she was probably on the phone with Tony right now, making sure I was there.

"Rhodey, can I just stay with you and fake being with Tony? Please?" I begged, giving Rhodey the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. It was expected, but Rhodey burst out laughing and he would have be rolling on the floor had he not been in my car.

"I would, Rugby, but I can't" he says after his fit of laughter. "Besides…..there's Tony." And he pointed out my window. Sure enough, there was Mr. Brainiac standing by the front door. He was wearing some dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. He had his hands the pockets of the jeans and a small smile on his face. I tried my hardest to return the smile as I got out of my car.

"Hello Tony." I say coldly, trying really super hard to sound nice.

"Hello Reianna. Was your flight ok?" Tony asked, grabbing my bags from the trunk.

"Well, it should have been OK, considering it was your jet." I say, going over and grabbing my bags. "And I think I can carry my own bags, Tony."

_-Tony's POV-_

I let Reianna take the bags from my hands and I watched her walk away to the house. I looked at Rhodey, hearing snickers coming from the other side of the car.

"And she's supposed to be my daughter, Rhodey?" I say. He stopped his snickering and nodded.

"All I can say is that you got yourself into this…Now you should deal with it." Rhodey says. I roll my eyes and then looked over to the front door.

"So, are you going to show me around or Do I have to do that myself?" says my daughter, poking her head out the door. I nod my head and go to the house after saying good bye to Rhodey. My daughter….its still hard to believe. Why didn't Christine call me sooner? Did she not want me to know about Reianna?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Dun, dun, dun!! **

**Sorry that its so short. I have a touch of Writers block. Got my mind on school, getting things done, continuing my stories, and pleasing my readers.**

**OK? So what do you think? Crappy or good? The Cliffhanger? Yes or No?  
****How about the "POV" thing? Is it good? Or should I totally NOT do it anymore?****  
****Let me know with a review!!**

**There is No one Like you (C) to David Crowder Band. I do not own the song, nor do I wish to own it. (but i did get to meet David Crowder 2 months ago and i got my picture with him!!!)**

**God Bless!  
****Mystica Prime**


	3. Of Friends and Friction

_**Bold Italics**_ is Jarvis and "comm-link" talk.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Of Friends and Friction

_-Reianna's POV-_

I could tell Tony was peeved about having me in his home. As he was showing me around, it was easily heard in his voice that he was rather annoyed. Why? Because I'm his daughter and he knew nothing about me.

**_"Sir, there is an un-identified personal in your home. Shall I execute Defense Protocol 1?" _**The robotic voice nearly made me jump ten feet in the air (well….almost). It came out nowhere!

"No, Jarvis." Tony says. We had stopped in the room I was going to have for the summer when this "Jarvis" spoke up. "Reianna, I need a piece of your hair" and he pulled out a strand.

"Ow! What the flip was that for?!" I say, too late to lean away from his hand. Tony said nothing as he walked over to walk looked like a key pad nearby the door.

"Jarvis, scan the DNA and save it in your systems. You'll be recognizing this as Reianna Faith Stark from now on."

**_"Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?"_**

"Yes, Jarvis." He says. And that was all it took for this "Jarvis" to shut up. Tony walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow him…so I do. He led me to the kitchen where the sweet smell of fresh baked brownies filled my nostrils. He greeted a red head woman with a kiss when he walked in.

"Pepper, this is Reianna. Reianna, this is my wife, Pepper." He says, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hello, Reianna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Pepper sweetly says. "How's your mother? Christine, isn't it?"

"Hello, Pepper. It's nice to meet you too. My mother is fine, thank you." I reply. I liked Pepper already. She was being real with me, and not like Tony….closed up and being totally reserved.

"You look hungry. We're having spaghetti tonight. Dinner in ten." She says, turning to a bubbling pot on the stove. And she was right…I was hungry. The last I had eaten was breakfast yesterday and that only a banana. I nodded my head to acknowledge her offer and in return, I offered her a smile.

"Excuse me, Pepper. I'm going down to my workshop. Call me when dinners ready." And he kissed her again and walked away.

"Anthony Edward Stark! You were in that workshop all day. At least take the time to get to know your daughter!" Pepper snapped. I had to agree with her….Tony was being a jerk. Is he even going to acknowledge that I, his ONLY daughter, came to at least attempt to get to know him?

_-Tony's POV-_

Gosh, I hated it when she called me that! And to make matters worse, my daughter heard it….Why am I even calling her my daughter? She doesn't even call me "father" or "dad". I stopped at the stairway to "my zone" and I am so tempted just to go down there anyways. I loved Pepper with all my heart and I wouldn't let her go for the world, but gosh dang it! She got on my nerves when she called me by my full name! I heard Reianna snickering at my defeat as I walked back over to her.

"Well…Do you want a drink? Or do you want to go race with me? Take your pick." I say to her.

"Tony! She can't have alcohol!" Pepper snapped. "You shouldn't be having it either and you know that."

"It's OK, Pepper. I'm not bothered by it." Reianna says, much to my surprise. "But I think I'll take you up on that racing offer, Tony. Computer game, I suppose?"

"Not at all, Reianna. It would be your Camaro against my Lamborghini."

"Ooh, I like it" she purred. "But I'm gonna warn you right now…My Camaro kicks arsh and there ain't nothin' you can do about it."

"Oh yeah, sure. Why don't we take this outside on my track and put your money where you mouth is?" I reply, the same purr in my own voice. How in the world is a Camaro called "Bumblebee" supposed to beat one of my top performance Lamborghini? There isn't a chance, I tell you, there isn't a chance.

"Gladly, Stark…Gladly." She sneered…..Dang…this girl was like me

_-Reianna's POV- (on the racetrack)_

"Hey Tony! You're goin' kinda slow for a guy who flies in an iron suit!" I taunt through our two-way communicators. I was going on my tenth lap on his 3-mile, round track and Tony was still on his eighth. "I'm gonna have gray hair by the time you catch up to me!"

**_"Oh yeah? Look to your left, girly." _**And there he was….speeding along beside me….with rockets on his car….dang it!

"You're such a cheater, Tony! But I'm still gonna win! I'm 2 laps ahead of you!"

**_"I can fix that. See ya!" _**and he sped off in front of me. I growled and stepped on the gas harder, in hopes of catching him. Before I knew it, Mr. Brainiac was beside me again….and waving at that. Although I couldn't see his mouth through the helmet, I knew he was smirking….How? The eyes said it all. My ONLY leverage that I was still leading by one lap…..until Tony sped up AGAIN and was now neck and neck with me. So I guess scratch that "leverage" bit….

**_"And you think you're going to win? I don't think so!" _**he shouts through the communicator. I roll my eyes and press harder on the gas, pushing my Camaro to its limits.

"Tony!! You are such a cheater!!" I shout back, only to cross the finish line two seconds later….and have Tony win. We both slid to a halt, making the tires screech. I open the door and got out to inspect my tires. _"Good….they're not too worn out…might need some new ones this fall though."_

"Told ya I'd win."

"Shut up, Tony." I just brushed him off. So what! He won, not a big deal."You had boosters while I just had my engine. You cheated, so technically I won."

"I don't think so. We never discussed the rules, so I could have used any vehicle with any modifications of my choosing. I could have put jets on your Camaro if you wanted it."

"Fine…so you won…" I growled, standing up and glaring at Tony. I can't believe this guy!! He's such a stuck-up freak!! What in the world made my mother 'get it on' with this guy is beyond me!! I lean on the hood of my Camaro, still throwing a fiery glare at Tony, and he was saying nothing…nothing at all. He simply returned my glare with those horrid, deep brown eyes (which I have…courtesy of Tony himself) and I growled.

"I'm sure Pepper's waiting for us….Let's go eat dinner." Tony says, breaking the silence. He quickly walked by me, not caring if I followed or not. I suppose he's walking home, but I simply dared to look out of the corner of my eye to watch his retreating form. UGH! This guy is driving me crazy and it's only been….what? 4 hours since I first arrived? I growl as I get inside my Camaro and start the engine back up. I perform a "Y" turn and slowly make my way past Tony and towards his driveway. The track itself was 2 miles away from his mansion.

"So do you want a ride or not? Like you said, Peppers' waiting for us" I huffed. Tony glared at me before coming around the front and then getting in the passenger's side of my car. I took off as soon as he closed the door and made my way back out onto the highway. Tony never said a word to me and I never said anything to him on the ride back. But honestly…..Would it kill him to be nice to me? I suppose so.

_-Pepper's POV-_

"Jarvis, Call Tony's cell phone, please. He and Reianna are late."

"**_Yes madam._**"

Why did they go out racing? I guess because Tony wanted to bond with his daughter. Yes, I knew about Reianna ever since Christine made the phone call after the two first met. But it still makes me wonder why she didn't call sooner. I found it rather suspicious when she called nine months after Tony's ordeal with Obadiah, but I merely pushed it aside thinking it was for some other reason….I was wrong.

"**_Mr. Stark has arrived with Ms. Stark._**" Jarvis announced. I peeked out the kitchen window and smiled…..There's my Tony. Reianna was still sitting in her car as Tony walked away, a frown apparent on his face…..and He was stalking away from her.

"_Oh no......_" was all that crossed my mind. I heard the door open up and slam shut…..Yeah, Tony was peeved. Not angry, just upset. "Tony? Is everything ok?" I asked, making my way out of the kitchen and to the living room area.

"Could be a little better…..Reianna hates me, that I know." He grumbled, taking me into his arms. I wrap my own arms around his torso and hold his strong frame tightly, just as he holds me.

"Oh Tony…..she doesn't hate you…I don't think she could…"

"She does, Peppy"

"But how can you know for sure?" I whisper into his ear. "Just give her a little time. She just arrived not even 5 hours ago. Just give her time. Heck, neither of us knew she existed until a year ago. " I smile at my husband, and I get a smile back…..I just hope I can get the same from Reianna…..

_-Reianna's POV-_

Tony got out of my car and stalked away……I watch him. It was all I could do. I watch him go inside and slam the door shut. What do I do? I slam my forehead against the steering wheel…..and I cry. Tony hates me….I feel it. He hates me. Sure, I got a little competitive during the race, and so did he, but who wouldn't? He never spoke to me on the way back..…Not what I wanted….I saw Tony's fun side out there and it was GONE when he walked away from me. If Tony isn't as bad as Christine said, then why is he treating me this way?

Gee….I know the answer to that one….It's because I first gave him the impression that I didn't want to be here – which is true. I just got here, in Malibu, and I already want to leave. I want to get to know Tony, even if it's just a little, but does he feel the same way?

I wipe away my tears and collect myself. I can't let Tony see that I was crying….No! I absolutely refuse to let him see me like this! I am rough, tough and smart street girl. (That's how I got my nickname – Rugby) I will not let Tony see me cry!! I will not give him the pleasure of seeing my tears. I grab a napkin that was left in my car from the last time I ate out, and dabbed my tears away. I remained deep in my thoughts as I slouched against the drivers seat.

Do I stay? Or do I pack my things and high-tail it out of here?

I move to the back seat of my car and lay down, curling up on the seat. What should I do? I'm so confused.......

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TA DA!!!! CHAPTER 3!!!  
Good? Bad? Awful? Or Awesome? **

**Looks like Reianna and Tony are having a little bit of trouble getting along. Pepper wants nothing except for the two to get along.  
Is Tony having second thoughts about agreeing to have his daughter in his home? Is Reianna going to stay? Will Tony be able save his daughter's trust or will she hate him the rest of her life?**

**THANKS FOR READING!!  
GOD BLESS!!!  
Mystica Prime**


End file.
